Very Important Meeting
by ICMezzo
Summary: Harry's head is in the Floo but Draco's is in the gutter. PWP, ICMezzo-style. ;)


**Title: ** Very Important Meeting  
**Creator: ** ICMezzo  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter *whistles Hedwig's theme*  
**Pairing(s): ** Harry/Draco  
**Work Type (fic, art):** Fic  
**Word Count:** ~6k  
**Summary: ** Harry's head is in the Floo but Draco's is in the gutter.  
**Prompt: ** N/A  
**Perversities (Kinks, concepts):** Public sex (sorta?)  
**Warnings: ** Standard rated M funsies, ahoy!  
**Author Notes: **Written for Perverse Bang, this is PWP, ICMezzo-style. ;)  
Thanks to my lovely prereaders, **sapphirescribe** and **twilightmundi**, my fabulous Brit-picker, **omi_ohmy**, and my incomparable beta, **arcadianmaggie**. Thank you for your help! Xoxo

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended._

_. _

_._

* * *

.

.

**Very Important Meeting**

.

.

"It's all the bloody paradigm shifts. Now we have to incentivise the stakeholders to come to the table."

Kingsley just shook his head at Zacharias Smith. "I'm still optimistic the low hanging fruit will feed through the delivery pipeline with the appropriate granularity."

"We may need to circle back on this one." Hermione sighed. "I'll have to do some more research to ascertain the most effective way to leverage our bandwidth."

"Good. Let's workshop this before we discuss further transparency." Kingsley nodded at Hermione before looking at Hannah Abbott who was furiously scribbling notes on a parchment. "Hannah, would you be able to schedule some facetime with the Head of the DRCMC? We need to harvest her insights ASAP if we ever want to gain traction on the ROI. Invite Granger-Weasley to the meetings, please."

Percy Weasley coughed lightly.

"And Percy."

The Minister surveyed the room, his gaze settling on Dean Thomas. "Now, Thomas, back to the strategic staircase. Report on the forward planning your team has been doing regarding those robust solutions we drilled down on last Tuesday."

Dean smiled. "Certainly, Minister. Well, we all know you can't turn a tanker around with a speed boat, but I think you'll like what we've come up with. First, we have the value add..."

_Bugger. _Harry barely suppressed a groan. It was supposed to be his day off work but Kingsley had asked him to Firecall in for a crucial meeting. Harry was beginning to realize that he and the Minister had extremely different definitions of the word _crucial_.

From his spot where he knelt by the Floo, he could hear Draco in the background, his boyfriend cheerfully going about his day, whistling some nameless tune as he monitored a few cleaning spells and prepared a grocery list for their house elf. Harry would have to ask Wispy to pick up some dark roast coffee beans as well; Draco never remembered to check when they were running low as he never drank anything but tea.

Grumbling to himself, Harry tried to ignore Draco and the enticing comforts of their flat to pay attention to the meeting. He adjusted his position on his knees and stuck his head further into the Floo, attempting to focus back on Dean's words.

"...the 30,000 foot view? Simply that we need to latch more financial carriages to the advertisement train before it leaves King's Cross without us."

"Right. Good." The Minster looked pleased. "Johnson, how will your team leverage this new positioning going forwards?"

Angelina smiled confidently. "We plan on utilizing a holistic, cradle-to-grave approach. I'm thinking we evaluate and restructurise the core-community participance of our valued fellow mission-accomplishers—"

Draco chose that moment to pinch Harry's arse from the other side of the Floo. The noise Harry made in response could have reasonably been categorised as a modified bleat.

He heard Draco promptly burst out laughing in the background as Angelina abruptly stopped talking. She and the other half dozen people in the meeting turned to Harry's face in the hearth. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

His eyes as wide as they could go, Harry blinked a few times and tried to stammer out some sort of explanation that didn't reveal his boyfriend's ongoing obsession with Harry's bum as it was currently being manifested on the other side of the Floo connection.

"I...er...well." Harry cleared his throat as everyone stared at him. "It's just that. The silos. They're, uh,_ hard_ to, well, they're very _erect,_ you see. We need to…eliminate the erect—er, the silos. They're…er…_baaa-_ad?"

Draco laughed harder.

"Too right, Potter, too right," Kingsley agreed, nodding animatedly. "Too many bloody silos. Johnson, how can we manage expectations regarding the silos?"

Angela tossed a dirty look at Harry before looking back at Kingsley. "I'm _so _glad you brought that up. We're still actioning the silos. Let's not try to boil the ocean here. After all, our big ask is..."

"_Haaaa—Aaaa—Aaugh!_" Harry nearly choked as Draco gave his arsecheek an extended grope as he boyfriend once again passed by the hearth.

Angela stopped again. "Harry?"

"I...um. The—er—_Aaaa-aah-ahh_—I just think we should. Um. Synergize the silos?" _Fuck. Goddamn Draco. _He could barely think with Draco manhandling his buttocks on the other side of the connection.

"We've been over the silos," Angelina huffed.

"Oh. Er, right. Carry ohh—_ohh—Oh_—on, then."

Harry stared at the floor, refusing to meet Hermione's eyes. She knew him too well; he'd never cared a lick about silos and she bloody well knew it. She had to know something was up.

Angelina, however, seemed to buy his excuse and quickly returned to her description of her department's work. "Right. Okay, so, back to it. Let's start by defining Polaris, shall we? After all, our _net_ net involves valueising our core competencies, but our _Net net net_ is tied to…"

Biting his lower lip, nostrils flaring and eyes scrunched tightly, Harry desperately tried not to make a sound as, behind him, Draco must have decided his interest extended beyond a mere arse pinching. Harry gasped as Draco proceeded to lift his robe up, draping it up over his waist and then pulled down his trousers to his knees. His pants soon followed.

He shivered even as he felt Draco's warmth beside him.

He was officially half starkers while on a Firecall with his boss and a half dozen other colleagues. Goose bumps formed on his naked skin. _Merlin. _There was no way anyone in the meeting could know, though…was there?

Surely not, he decided, looking around at the other Ministry employees at the table. Most weren't paying him any attention, thankfully. His boyfriend was another story, however. He just knew Draco was gazing at his bared body. Harry unconsciously clenched his buttocks; Draco always liked looking.

_Bloody hell. How long was this meeting going to last anyway?_ His blood stirred as the cool air in his flat tickled his skin. _Draco was going to pay,_ he swore.

That's precisely when Draco began grasping at Harry's bare cheeks, massaging them with his strong hands and long fingers.

Harry could imagine Draco's face, deep grey eyes intent on his bum while Draco's long-perfected smirk graced his lips. Harry felt Draco spread his cheeks then, just to look. Merlin, he could practically feel Draco's eyes on his—

Harry whimpered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione trying to get his attention. "You okay?" she mouthed.

Nodding slightly, he cringed and tried to push Draco away with his hip, though he was somewhat restricted, what with half his clothing tangled around his knees. Apparently, Draco misunderstood Harry, though, because instead of stopping because Harry was _in a public meeting_ with _his boss,_ several _colleagues,_ and an especially observant _Hermione,_ Draco merely slapped his arse in response before he returned to groping Harry once more.

For Godric's sake, he knew Draco couldn't get enough of him, but this was certainly taking matters a bit far, wasn't it? He loved how they fuelled each other's passion, sweaty and clinging to each other as they fucked with a desperation he imagined was extremely rare, their need regularly overcoming them before they could even make it to the bedroom. Today, though, it seemed his boyfriend wasn't even able to keep his hands off Harry for the length of a Firecall.

As tempted as Harry was to just close and lock the connection, he knew he couldn't; Shacklebolt'd have his arse faster than Draco did.

Since he didn't have much choice, he decided to simply ignore Draco, but his boyfriend always did know how to get a rise out of him. He imagined Draco licking his lips, an intense hunger in his eyes as his fingers continued to knead Harry's bum.

But when the bastard shamelessly ducked his head to nip at Harry's right cheek, Harry choked on his spit, coughing and sputtering while Draco alternately scraped his teeth along Harry's arsecheek and then soothed it after with his warm, wet tongue.

The Minister spared Harry a glance.

"Uh, Minister," he said between coughs. "I'll be right back. Just going to get a quick drink. I'll Firecall right back—"

_If he could drop the connection for a few moments, he could duck out of the hearth and tell Draco to stop… Because it didn't matter that Harry was getting hard, after all. This sort of thing…it just wasn't on. And it certainly wasn't Harry. _

"Nonsense, Potter," Kingsley said. "Percy, go get Potter some water."

"That's really okay, I don't mi—" Harry tried to insist but the Minster had already shooed Percy from the conference room. _Bugger. _Harry sighed.

Then he whinnied.

Draco chose that moment to move on from his cheek to lick a stripe along the cleft of his arse with his slick tongue.

"Harry, have you been hexed?" Hermione asked. "Your cheeks are all red and your pupils are dilated and you're making barnyard animal sounds."

Harry groaned. "I'm fine, Hermione."

Draco's thumb trailed over the path his tongue had drawn, pausing to tease his arsehole a bit. Harry shuddered and focused on the floor of the fireplace. Merlin have mercy; he could feel Draco's thumb just there, lightly brushing his sensitive flesh. He wiggled his arse, hoping Draco would understand. _Stop. Don't stop. I'm going to kill you. Touch me, keep touching me, harder, put your finger in my—_

"Oh, he's quite fine; aren't you, Harry?" Luna looked between Harry and Hermione, her smile soft and dreamy. Turning back to Hermione, she asked, "Don't you make the same sounds when you're having particularly fantastic—"

"Luna! Luna-Luna-_Luna!" _Harry interrupted as Draco cackled in the background. "Uh, Luna. I think I'd like to hear about that cross-Ministry unit you've been heading up? My department is, er, very interested in what you'll be doing about the—er—very complicated things that you're doing."

She looked at him knowingly. "Of course. Well, it involves some real blue sky thinking, but we've made some definite advances thanks to the input of the Nonblibbering Humdingers. The Blibbering variety were too busy mating to contribute very much. You understand, Harry."

As everyone turned to him, Harry promptly stopped rocking back and forth on his knees (_oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_) as Draco massaged the tender place behind his balls, rubbing his thumb over the place that inevitably made Harry whine with need. He tried not to, in this particular instance, with moderate success. "Eh. Right," he finally ground out.

Pinching his eyes shut and giving his head a shake to clear his mind, he tried to focus once again on what Luna was saying.

Draco merely went back to teasing the outside of Harry's hole. Dragging his finger over the skin, he sent sparks zipping through Harry's already frazzled nerves.

_And now…Oh. Oh, Godric be good, now Draco was… _

His boyfriend's tongue found the furled skin and lapped at it experimentally.

Harry concentrated on breathing normally; he was definitely going to hex Draco's bits for this stunt, Harry decided as Luna smiled widely and nodded, her snow pea earrings bouncing as she did so.

"…So you see, between the Humdingers and the leveragisation of the value creation message found in the call to action, and catalysed by the interaction-point between the…"

Harry tried his best to listen. He really, really did. But his cock had grown heavy between his legs and when he felt Draco's mouth leave his body, he didn't know whether to sigh with relief or scream because Draco wasn't giving him any.

Nodding in thanks to Percy when he returned with a huff and placed a glass of water beside Harry's face in the hearth, he shifted slightly on his knees to put one arm through the Floo connection. He raised his glass to his lips and gulped at the water, grateful for the cool liquid on his dry throat.

As he drank, he felt Draco's hands return to his body, his fingers slick and warm. Harry would know, of course, as Draco had chosen that time to dip the tip of this thumb into Harry's arse and then massage the rim as he slowly withdrew it.

Shaking slightly as Draco worked over him, Harry tried to put the glass down without spilling any and withdrew his arm to the other side of the connection for better balance.

His vision was glazing over as his nerves singularly focused on the slow slide of Draco's finger as it moved slowly in and out of him. Meanwhile, Justin Finch-Fletchley currently had the attention of the rest of the room—going on about precisability programming, whatever that was. Harry somewhat doubted Justin knew himself.

Across the room, he caught sight of Hannah Abbott still scrambling to jot down the minutes of the meeting as they talked. He wondered if she was also capturing the inevitable small gasps and wheezes that he made as Draco fingered him, making him mad with want.

He hoped not, but Hermione had trained Hannah in the art of thorough note taking, so Harry suspected the odds weren't very good. He had a hard time caring, though. His whole body felt wired, every muscle tightly strung as he tried to negotiate the meeting with a straight face as Draco fingered—no, tortured—his arse on the other side of the Floo.

This was mad. Draco was mad. And Harry was completely insane to have let it get this far. He'd just have to ignore Draco. Pay attention and completely ignore…_Seven hells._ Another finger. Two of Draco's long, pale, perfect fingers, sliding in and out of him.

The next time everyone in the room turned to him, Harry was being thoroughly fucked by three of Draco's fingers and, as he couldn't remember moaning, grunting, or mewling aloud that time, he was entirely clueless as to why.

He looked around for a hint, his gaze darting from pair of curious eyes to pair of curious eyes. Of course Hermione was too busy jotting something on her parchment to be of her usual assistance and Luna was simply beaming at him. Merlin, if Harry hadn't written 14 inches on the physics of Floo Connections during his fifth year, he'd have sworn that girl was able to see right through the connection and into his flat.

Draco withdrew his fingers and spread Harry's arse wide to pierce the opening with his tongue, lapping at the sensitive flesh before he returned to fingering him once again.

Harry swallowed.

"I…Well…Minister, I…What exactly was the question?"

Kingsley looked at him curiously. "Potter, did you hear nothing that Finch-Fletchley was saying? I need you to operationalize his plan to create value for the Aurors through the solutions that will help us meet our sixteen goals for this fiscal year. That is something you'll be able to do, is it not?"

"Erm, sure. Of course, Minister. Whatever you need."

Justin looked distinctly put out by Harry's lack of enthusiasm.

"Potter, how exactly were you planning on cascading these reach goals down to your staff?" Percy asked, a smug smile on his face. _Git._

Harry dug deep. (As did Draco, incidentally, causing Harry to audibly huff out the air in his lungs in response.)

"Well, sir, I plan to use memos," Harry said when he recovered from the latest twist of Draco's fingers in his bum.

"Memos?" Kingsley looked doubtful.

"Yeah. Memos. And…Owls. Good ones."

"Memos. And Owls."

Harry couldn't miss the furrow of the Minister's eyebrows. Apparently not the answer Kingsley wanted then. Percy shook his head sadly and Angelina had one eyebrow raised in amusement. He glanced at Hermione for help.

Hermione pointed frantically at her head then at Harry's.

"And, eh, Occlumency, of course."

Hermione dropped her head to the table and banged it twice before shaking her head and burying it in her arms.

"Potter, you know it is not permissible to use Occlumency on other members of the Ministry staff," the Minster said.

"Per regulation 812(a)(d)3, of course. Who doesn't know that?" Percy smirked.

_Bloody hell._ Even Harry knew that. Or at least he had before Draco had removed his fingers from Harry's arse and replaced them once more with his tongue and Harry's mental acuity dropped to the level of an average first-year.

"Well, not _Occlumency_, of course. But, more like. Er. Occlumency 2.0." Harry tried to look confident as Draco continued to eat him out. Kingsley loved it when Harry used Muggle expressions, even if he didn't understand them, and Harry was desperate enough to take advantage of that fact. "Yes, Occlumency 2.0, which we've been beta testing off the grid to ensure it meets the latest wifi requirements and other web e-services for tech-life balance and, uh, helps disseminate, um, Pinterest fatigue."

He refused to look at Hermione who had snorted into her arms, her shoulders shaking slightly as she kept her face down against the table. She'd shown Harry her Pinterest account on her mobile just last Friday night when they'd met for a pint during Happy Hour. Turns out Hermione really liked fingernail art, though she'd denied it hotly while biting her nails when Harry'd teased her. Still, other than Hermione, Harry was sure no one else knew what Pinterest was. After all, most of them still hadn't figured out electricity.

Sure enough, the Minster was nodding thoughtfully. "All right then, Potter. Occlumency To Point Ohh. I would like a full report on my desk by Wednesday."

Potter groaned, which was perfect timing really, as he'd stopped listening once again as Draco's talented tongue continued to pierce his flesh. Draco's long fingers spread his arsecheeks wide so he could thoroughly suck and lap at Harry's flesh.

"All right then. McMillan, your turn. I've heard good things about your decision to incentivise. How about an update?"

Ernie nodded. "Absolutely, Minister. Before I go on to stress our final decisioning regarding the intentional leveraging of our new forwards positioning for June and July, I should emphasize the processes surrounding the consultatitive standing for last quarter have been assembled most strategically. Nonetheless, I need to put a flag up our signal pole regarding the timing of the project's projected drop dead delivery. Now, we've four-boxed it, and we think that the sustained promise of the end design should be enough to… "

Harry ached. By this point his cock was absolutely desperate for touch—his. Draco's. Didn't matter by that point. But due to his position on his hands and knees, Harry could find no friction to ease his need and Draco seemed content to entirely ignore Harry's dick in favour of his arse until Harry exploded one way or another.

Slapping his arse, Draco withdrew his tongue.

Harry groaned softly, rolling his eyes as he saw Hannah glance in his direction with her Quick Quotes Quill. At least Ernie hadn't seemed to hear him and kept on talking, pointing periodically to a graph he'd drawn in the air with his wand. Ernie kept gesturing to one of the lines on the graph and the others in the room smiled encouragingly in response.

Mimicking the others, he too nodded vaguely as he pretended to listen while Ernie made some point about the unfortunate timing of the completely unpredictable month-end deadlines.

As he did so, Draco began to run his cock along Harry's arse, the head dragging up and down his cleft and catching a bit on his arsehole with each pass. Harry's cock twitched and his smile felt plastered on his face as he tried not to reveal the desperation pooling in his stomach.

"Fuck," he hissed as Draco pressed his prick slightly against Harry's hole before moving on again.

Ernie looked at Potter. "I know, Harry. That part's not great. But I think we can do better, by next quarter."

The Minster furrowed his brow. "See that you do, MacMillan."

"Yes. See that you do," Percy echoed. "The Minister would appreciate that very much."

Ernie ignored him. "Will do, Minster. Will do. Already well on our way, actually. We've been assessing the relative merit juxtaposed against the life cycle and we think that…"

Draco slapped his cock against Harry's needy hole and began slipping it along Harry's arse once again, each time slowing and pushing it inside of him a fraction of an inch before withdrawing to do it all over again.

_Nnnngh._ Staring at the floor, Harry pinched his lips shut as the agonizing drag of Draco's flesh in his left him desperately rocking back against Draco.

"Ugh. Farther, you—" Harry grunted before glancing up and realizing everyone was looking at him again. "You, er. You will need to go farther. With. You know. That."

"Farther? Really?" Hermione piped up. "Even _I'm _not sure we should go farther with such groundbreaking legislation. They are, after all, still river trolls."

"Oh. Right. Trolls." Harry chuckled awkwardly. "I thought you said _tolls._"

Percy snorted. "As if we'd talk about tolls without having reviewed Form 823(d)."

"All right, Weasley. Please have Form 823 on my desk by COB." Kingsley looked bored.

"But we weren't talking about—"

"COB, Weasley."

"Yes, Minister."

Draco suddenly pushed his cock farther into Harry, the abrupt and deliciously satisfying pressure making Harry grunt in response.

"Oh, sorry, Potter. Did you want a copy of the form too?"

Draco's cock was halfway in and Harry instinctively clenched around Draco's prick in response, eliciting a curse from his boyfriend. When he finally got a hold of himself, he managed to speak, his voice strained. "God, yes; I want it." He cleared his throat. "Really, _really _want it. Give it to me. I need it." He wasn't above begging.

"Fine. Percy, get an extra copy to Potter, too. As soon as the meeting is over. Sounds like Potter really needs it."

Percy glared at him.

"Well, then, who is next? Granger-Weasley, why don't you update us on the cost-benefit analysis you were doing on a fully integrated commitment to the rights of—"

"Love to!" Hermione said, standing and passing out thick stacks of parchment to everyone. "By the way, I've already included Form 832(d), of course. That'll be on page sixty-one. Now, if you'll all turn to page two…"

The rest of the room groaned slightly, and if Harry's was ever so slightly more enthusiastic, it was only because Draco had entirely removed his perfect prick from Harry's bum, leaving Harry bereft. It didn't help that Draco was back to running his prick along Harry's arse, occasionally teasing Harry's opening with the swollen head of his cock. Harry's own neglected dick was pulsing with need.

"God, just look at your hole," Draco murmured behind him. "I love how much you want me."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He was dying_. _Actually _dying._

"Fuck me," he begged under his breath, praying that no one in the meeting heard him.

Ignoring his plea, Draco removed his cock entirely and instead licked up along Harry's arsecheek until he reached the small of Harry's back, placing open mouthed kisses.

"Ugh. Fuck you, you bastard," Harry whined under his breath.

Draco inserted a finger into Harry's gaping arsehole, sliding the slick digit in and out slowly. It was nowhere _near _enough now and not at all what Harry had in mind. Trailing his other hand along Harry's bared abdomen, his fingers ghosted over Harry's tense flesh, making him tremble. Harry dragged in a breath.

"C'mon, fuck me," Harry hissed. Demanding. Begging. "Oh, fuck me..." Louder this time.

"I'm sorry, Harry?" Hermione looked affronted. "It's not like we're asking you to implement this change entirely by yourself. In fact, your role will be quite minor."

Harry cleared his throat. _Bloody hell_. He thought she meant… He tried to look apologetic. "Right. Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean—"

Luna giggled. "Oh, Harry wasn't talking to you, Hermione! He was asking Dra—"

"Luna!" Harry squawked, panicked. "I wasn't—" He paused as Draco chose that moment to insert his cock into Harry's arse once again, and not just the tip. Harry's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he felt the thick prick spreading him open and sliding deep into him.

Luna just grinned. "Whatever you say, Harry."

The Minister cleared his throat. "Can we move on please? Granger-Weasley, continue."

Hermione sniffed. "Yes; well, anyway. If you would all turn to page fourteen, we can continue with our discussion of contingency plans should the value add prove incompatible with the needs of our at most risk constituents—the Highland Red Cap."

Draco pressed farther in and Harry became entirely certain that Draco was slowly, inch by blessed inch, splitting him apart with his cock.

This was it; Draco was going to kill him with his long pink cock. _What a way to go…_

"Oh god," Harry groaned aloud before he could bite his tongue.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "Just because they occasionally eat travellers, you'd think that their experience in light of the proposed revisions to the qualifications was entirely irrelevant!"

"Right. I mean. Wrong. I'm wrong," Harry managed to choke out as he fought for air. He swore Draco was deep enough in him now that it was affecting his lung capacity. He swallowed, his hands fumbling to grip the rug on which he knelt. "Sorry."

"Have you considered dynamically harnesses intermandated architectures?" Percy asked.

Hermione snorted. "As though the DFTCY could credibly transition proactive collaboration and idea-sharing."

Percy's face fell. "Even the RC3?"

"Especially them. High-payoff paradigms aren't their strength, after all."

Harry pinched his eyes shut as he felt the leisurely drag of Draco's cock sliding from his arse before his boyfriend slowly pressed back inside, the head of his prick catching on Harry's rim as he entered him once again.

"Well, if no one else has any objections?"

Agonizingly slowly. All the way in.

And all the way back out.

"Carry on, Granger-Weasley," Kingsley suggested.

"Please," Harry begged. "Just…do it already." Bloody hell. Harry was going to banish Draco's bits to Australia if he didn't start to fuck him properly.

Hermione glanced at him and then back at her notes. "Well, someone is certainly in a hurry." She shook her head before continuing. "Right. So, back to the list of potential caveats for the exception to the currently accepted standard for the Ministry provisions. Note that the fourth sub-bullet discusses the current use of the antiquated stipulation as a prerequisite, something I'm sure you will all find just as fascinating as I did." She beamed as Hannah underlined the last point with her quill.

Draco buried himself all the way inside Harry, who felt filled to bursting. Running his finger down Harry's spine as he stayed deep within him, Draco chuckled how Harry arched in response. "You're so fucking hot."

Harry bit back a moan and was rewarded by a canting of Draco's hips. Again. And again. Harry felt like he might turn inside out as Draco finally, _finally_ began to really fuck him—slowly, at first, but he could feel Draco's thighs trembling and knew his control was becoming increasingly tenuous.

"…and the energetically facilitated portals to efficiently and effectively facilitated 24/7 experiences includes the intrinsic leveraging other high-quality above-board fully conceptualized meta-services. In fact…" Hermione stopped briefly to breathe. "If we really want to progressively repurpose 24/365 metrics and rapidiously synergize cost effective methods of empowerment, we're going to have to grow fully researched networks of human capital and network every single element of turnkey information in our repertoire. And soon." Hermione punctuated her last point with a flourish of her wand. "Because if we wait…" She paused dramatically. "Our ability to e-enable principle-centered theme areas is going to be greatly compromised."

"Fuck," Harry cursed as Draco's rhythm markedly increased. He was being thoroughly taken, his knees nearly giving out as Draco tightly gripped his hips, pulling him back again to meet with his every thrust. Harry bloody loved it. "_Fuck._"

"You've got that right, Harry." Hermione smiled at him. "Procrastination in our attempt at finding a sustainable solution may result in a less than leading edge innovation."

Pistoning in and out of him, Draco grunted as Harry clawed at the floor. Harry was certain his knees would never be the same and the rug burn…well, it was a good thing they had plenty of healing potions in their medicine cabinet.

"What about parallel niche markets?" Percy chimed in, most likely because it had been too long since he'd heard himself talk.

Hermione laughed. "As though I hadn't thought of that. If you'll turn to page 48, you'll see a nice little chart of the prospective schemas." She paused to let everyone take in her extremely complicated diagram. "As you can see, all of the professionally envisioneered cross-platform relationships will neatly fit into our Ministry-based paradigm."

Draco's cock was pressing against Harry in all of the right ways as Draco pounded into him. Panting—as silently as possible, of course—Harry felt sweat prickle at his neck and forehead, but he feared for his balance too much to spare an arm to wipe the moisture from his face. Nor could he free a hand to reach for his prick, hard again and certainly leaking sticky fluid all over their expensive rug, he was sure of it. That Draco didn't seem to care about the carpet was signal enough for Harry as to how far gone they both were by that point.

He spread his knees farther, hoping Draco would somehow understand how desperately Harry's cock needed to be stroked as Draco ploughed into his arse again and again. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Harry knew he shouldn't have let it get this far, but it was too late now—he wasn't sure if they could've stopped if all of his colleagues Apparated into his sitting room to finish the meeting. Luckily, everyone continued to ignore him in favour of Angelina's questions about Hermione's presentation.

Moaning, Harry felt Draco collapse over his back as his boyfriend continued to roll his hips, touching Harry in places he didn't know he had. Draco's hot breath was moist against his neck and his sweat-slicked body surrounded Harry's.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked, catching Harry off-guard.

_Shit._ Perhaps his moaning had become excessive; Hermione looked truly concerned.

"I, uh…yes. Fine. Quite fine, really. Completely—"

"Buggered?" asked Luna.

Harry coughed. "Just a little tired, really," he said, ignoring Luna.

Hermione looked doubtful. "Really? Perhaps you have the flu. You're all red and sweaty and you're moaning, after all. Is it your stomach? You look like you're in pain. Maybe food poisoning? Do you need to go to Mungo's? Is Draco home to take you?"

"I'm fine," Harry grunted. "I promise."

"All right, let's wrap this up." The Minister looked around. "Does anyone else have anything vital to discuss before next week?"

Angelina looked at her notes. "I would just remind everyone that next week is the Great Gala for the Ninth Half Anniversary of the Defeat of He Who Must Be Called Voldemort Lest the Boy Who Lived Become Exceedingly Angry. We still haven't found a guest speaker since Neville had to cancel due to his last minute trip to Uruguay."

Confident no one was paying him any attention, Harry promptly tuned out the chatter of suggested speakers. He hated almost every sort of gala, especially those of the War Anniversary variety. _He_ certainly wasn't going to be the speaker. He made it his practice to deny every request that came his way—the public never got enough of him but Harry _hated _public speaking. Almost as much as he hated meetings.

Though, he had to admit that besides the extreme mortification that was currently colouring his cheeks a bright pink, this particular meeting wasn't the most unpleasant he'd ever been through. Fuck, with Draco reaching around to tweak Harry's nipples, Harry had a hard time denying this was, in fact, one of the better staff meetings he'd experienced of late. He closed his eyes and luxuriated in the feeling of Draco around him, filling him perfectly with every thrust of his hips.

Harry could feel his muscles tightening as he grew nearer to his release. When he came, it was going to be _hard, _the intensity of Draco's touch absolutely maddening. If only Draco would touch his cock. Merlin, maybe Draco didn't even _need _to touch him at this point; Harry was incredibly close despite his neglected prick. Very, very close, in fact. His nerves were on edge, his toes curling helplessly as Draco used him, fucked him mercilessly. "Love fucking you, Harry," Draco said. "Love fucking your tight, white arse."

Harry couldn't breathe. Couldn't _breathe._

Draco released Harry's nipple to reach down further along Harry's abdomen, down then to his hip and—_Ooh fuck. _Draco _finally _reached for Harry's cock, his tight fist a slick, hot heaven to Harry's overly sensitive length.

Draco stroked him, but only once.

Only _once._

His fucking arsehole of boyfriend had barely touched him before his hand was gone again. But fuck if it the single touch wasn't enough; Harry couldn't hold back. He was going to lose control, going to—_Fucking bastard!_

Just before he fell over the edge Draco mercilessly clamped his hand down around base of Harry's cock, holding tightly so Harry couldn't come after all, even though he wanted to, needed to. Harry mewled uncontrollably.

It was probably a bad sign that everyone in the meeting was simply choosing to ignore his odd sounds at this point. Merlin, they barely blinked as Harry gasped and grunted as he scrabbled at the base of the hearth.

_Nnnngggh. Nnnnggggghhh. _Draco continue to fuck him fast and hard and Harry knew his head must have been jerking up and down in the Floo but he was too far gone and everyone was just ignoring him anyway and—

"I'm gonna come, Harry," Draco choked as he thrust in and out of Harry with complete abandon. "Gonna come in you. Want you to come too."

"Yes! Yes, yes, _YES!_" Harry yelled.

Draco chose that moment to release his hold on Harry's cock, fisting his length once, twice, three times just as he buried himself completely in Harry's arse. Harry's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as Draco's hips jerked erratically while Harry's arse clenched down around him, his own orgasm following rapidly on the heels of his boyfriend's.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found Zacharias, Ernie, Justin, Dean, and Angelina staring at him, mouths open. Hannah was still scribbling madly with her quill while Percy was shifting awkwardly in his seat and staring at the table. Hermione soon finished banging her head against the table only to bury her head in her hands. And Luna simply sat there looking delighted.

The Minster looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Really? You'll do it?"

"Er, um, yes?" Harry cringed.

Kingsley nodded and stood up, pushing in his chair. "Well, then. Problem solved, it seems. Potter, I must say that your enthusiasm for this gala is unprecedented but we'll be able to sell twice as many tickets now that you're on board as the Guest of Honour. Didn't imagine you'd agree, honestly, but I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that we're glad you've finally come around. Johnson, let _The Prophet_ know that Potter will be the new guest speaker. Percy, get me some coffee. Everyone else? Meeting adjourned."


End file.
